


Lost

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [98]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, emopoems, emotionalpoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^The feeling of being lost and running away from myself, Sometimes I feel, that I'm falling, far behind, deeper and deeper, I go, And yet feel, Lost, upon myself, so lost and missing, that I have to get out, being so, Lost





	Lost

Lost  
In a place   
So very unknown   
Nothing left   
Only a spot   
Probably some supplies   
Maybe myself too   
That is   
Very unaware   
Of there surroundings   
So uncareful for   
Too easily   
Unguard   
Useless   
A quitter   
There’s nothing left here   
For me   
To do   
Sucks to be me   
Feeling so lost   
And   
Numb   
Everything feels nothing   
Keep running away   
Being left behind   
Falling deeper   
Into this hole   
But running away   
From myself   
That horrible   
Version of me   
An evil and dark self   
Reflect of me   
Towards the demons   
I keep running away   
Getting more   
Fallen behind   
Suck into darkness  
How much of my well being   
Is left?   
The limit is running fast   
From reach   
I have to get through this   
Not wonder   
In this   
Such unknown world   
That has no existing life   
Everything makes me   
Lost in thought   
Feel that I’m falling   
But I have to pull through   
Not be   
Lost


End file.
